One Month At Summer Camp
by roguefan1309
Summary: Professor X and Magneto decide to have the X-Men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes go to a summer camp for one month in hopes of learning to trust one another. I know I know, many people are writing these but I wanted to try it. Romy? Rietro? RogueDuncan?
1. The News

Hey everyone! I tarted writing this to get my mind clear for the other story I'm writing which is A Rogue's Life but I kinda got writer's block so I thought I would do this story. I hope you guys enjoy it, Please Review! It helps me write, I know it sounds crazy but whatever.  
  
I Do Not own the X-Men or anything like that  
  
Summary Chapter 1: Magneto and Professor X want the three groups of mutants to learn to trust each other so they go to a summer camp thing. Pairings: Rogue/Remy, Kitty/Lance, Wanda/John, Kurt/Amanda Scott/Jean. Rogue may get caught in between Remy and Pietro. Um lets see there will be more pairings.  
  
I don't know who to put Amara and Tabby with though, so if you if you guys have any ideas, these are the guys who aren't taken: Bobby, Ray, Evan, Todd, Fred, Piotr, so tell me who you think Amara, Jubilee, and Tabby should be with, it would help alot. Tayrn will also be in my story, so will Duncan, but I already have an idea for Duncan. I was wondering if I should have Tayrn end up liking one of the male mutants, well I'll figure all that out later.  
  
Now go ahead and read, and don't forget to review!!!  
  
Chapter 1: The News  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What?!" All the mutants starred at Professor Xavier and Magneto.  
  
"You can't be serious, a whole month at some stupid camp, and with normal humans." Lance Alvers broke the stunned silence of the other mutants.  
  
Sitting at Xavier's institute were the three groups of mutants, The Brotherhood, The Acolytes, and The X-Men. The Brotherhood and The Acolytes were ordered by Magneto to go with him to discuss an event that would involve the two groups, plus The X-Men. So here they were, all sitting in the conference room looking at Professor Xavier and Magneto.  
  
"Well Lance, Eric and I are absolutely serious about this." Professor Xavier continued to explain to the teenagers where the were going and why. "As you all heard me explain before, you all will be going to Camp Kapachee and will be staying there for one month. What Eric and I hope to accomplish by doing this is, team work. We want all of you to learn to trust one another." Professor Xavier was cut off by one of the Acolytes sitting at the far end of the room.  
  
"Oy, why would we need ta learn ta trust each other if were all enemies ere (here)?" The carrot topped Acolyte known as Pryo looked back and fourth between Magneto and Professor X.  
  
Finally Magneto spoke, "We need to learn to trust each other, because we may be working as a team later in the future. We can never be too sure with the growing threat of Apocalypse. Professor Xavier then cut in.  
  
"And as I was saying before, the bus will be leaving here tomorrow at 6:30."  
  
"6:30! Are you crazy mate?!" Professor X was again interrupted by the Australian boy. Pryo looked around the room. "Doesn't any of you, think that's a tad bit early?"  
  
"That is kinda early Professah."  
  
Pryo turned to see who was actually agreeing with him, it was a southern girl, she had auburn hair, but her bangs were white, and she was probably born like that. **Pretty cute** Pryo thought to himself. ** To bad, I'm going for Wanda, besides, I think that's the Sheila Gambits got his eye on.**  
  
"Oy, at least this Sheila's got some brains." He turned to the southerner and winked "Don't think I got your name love." Pryo Knew perfectly well who she was, she was Rogue, and he should know seens how Magneto had them memorize all of the X-Men and there powers, but he just wanted to see what her response would be to him.  
  
Rogue looked up to Pryo, "That's probably because Ah haven't given it." Rogue then turned back to the Professor  
  
Pyro looked like a deer in headlights, he thought she wouldn't respond like that. "Well, aren't we the feisty one."  
  
Gambit who was sitting across room the two arched his eyebrow, and then returned his attention back to Magneto and Professor X.  
  
Professor Xavier continued to continue the whole thing about camp to the group, "Getting back to the subject, the buses are leaving at 6:30 because it will take a good three to four hours to get there. Are there any questions?" Professor Xavier looked around the room.  
  
"All right, then if there's no further questions, me, my Acolytes, and The Brotherhood will leave so the can pack all they need for the trip, we will be back here tomorrow at 5:30." Magneto sat up from the chair he had been sitting in, "It was nice speaking to you Charles." Magneto turned to the two groups of mutants, "Lets go." the Brotherhood and The Acolytes followed Magneto out of the mansion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott Summers looked up at the Professor, "Are you sure about this Professor? I mean Acolytes are one thing, but The Brotherhood, I have a feeling they could cause some trouble."  
  
"Yeah, they will probably, like, totally ruin it for everybody." Kitty Pryd sat up in her chair and now had her full attention on Scott and the Professor.  
  
"Well, Scott, Kitty, there will be consequences for any of those who step out of line."  
  
Jean Grey now entered the conversation, "What is the punishment going to be Professor?"  
  
"That is not a concern Jean, I have already spoken to Magneto about it and we worked something out."  
  
Tabitha jumped out of her seat, "Well, if were done here, I'm gonna go start packin."  
  
Everyone got up and left the conference room, all of them talking about the trip they were going to be taking tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok so what did you guys think? Well go and review! Do you guys have any idea of who I should put Amara, Tabby, and Jubilee with? If you would like her to be with a certain guy tell me in your review, then I will tally the votes, and put them with that person. Ok so what are you waiting for, review! : ) ~Roguefan~ 


	2. After The Meeting

Hello everyone!  
  
I Do Not own the X-Men or anything like that  
  
Please read and review, so go ahead , enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: After The Meeting  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue and Kitty made there way to there room, which was at the end of the girls wing of the mansion.  
  
"Can ya believe this?! A whole month in some bug infested cabin."  
  
Kitty looked at Rogue, eyes wide in horror, "Did you like just say bug infested?"  
  
"Yeah Kitty, Ah mean it's in the woods, didn't ya hear the Professor, or were ya too busy checking out Lance?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard him, and I was like totally not checking out Lance, and just because this camp is in the woods doesn't mean it's gonna be buggy, right?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes as she opened the door to the room they shared.  
  
"Sure, whateva ya say Kitty."  
  
"So, like what are you going to pack."  
  
"Ah don't know, Ah'll probably pack all mah clothes and stuff that ah need in a suit case, and then ah'll put my CD player, a few CD's, and mah book in a bagpack so Ah can take it on the bus."  
  
Kitty started to pack her clothes that she would wear into a baby blue suitcase, "That's like a great idea, I think I'll bring a bagpack on the bus too."  
  
Rogue grabbed a few of her CD's that she would want to listen to on the bus. She then looke up a the clock sitting on Kitty's bed side table,"Wow, it's already 9:30?"  
  
Kitty looked up at the clock, "I guess so, time flies when your having fun right."  
  
Rogue and Kitty finished packing, leaving out a pair of cothes, their pajamas, and their shower and grooming supplies.  
  
"Hey Rogue."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you like sit by me on the bus tomorrow. I dont want Lance sitting next to me, and I would rather sit and talk with you than Jean or anyone else."  
  
"Sure, Ah'll sit next ta ya, on ne condision though, ya don't talk mah head off."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Rogue and Kitty got into there pajamas. Kitty had a huge pink T-Shirt and matching pink jogging shorts. Kitty left her hair in a ponytail. She then pulled her covers back and hopped in her bed. Rogue had on her usual pajamas, a white spaghetti strap shirt, and a baby blue pinstriped drawstring pants. Roue let her hair down and she too go in her then got in her bed.  
  
"Hey Kitty, ya betta set your alarm for 5:00 if Magneto and all the rest of those guys are comin at 5:30."  
  
"Oh my gosh, your right, and I like totally want some hot water when I take a shower, Jean totally hogs it."  
  
"Yeah she does, well night Kitty."  
  
"Night Rogue."  
  
When Kitty wa finished setting her alarm clock for 5:00, she turned her light off and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Jubes, are you excited?" Tabitha looked over at her roomate who was in bed.  
  
"I don't know, it kinda freaks me out, we don't know if we an trust those Acolytes, and the Brotherhood." Jubilee glanced over to where Tabitha's bed was.  
  
"Welll, we won't have to worry about the Brotherhood, they're like complete air heads, oh except for Wanda, word of the wise, try to stay on her good side."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Jubilee rested her head on her pillow.  
  
"Yeah, the only people I think we'll need to worry about Jubes, is those Acolytes, who knows what they'll do."  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna worry about it, I mean if Professor X is ok, then I guess I'm oke with it."  
  
"Yeah, night Jubes."  
  
"Night Tabby."  
  
The two girls quickly fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott paced up and down his room, **What is the Professor thinking? The Brotherhood won't sit back, I know they'll pan something.**  
  
knock, knock, knock  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Jean, can I come in?"  
  
"Oh, yeah Jean, come on in."  
  
Jean opened the door to Scott's room and walked in, "Scott, you hae to calm down." Jean walked over to Scott and started rubbing his shoulders, "You know the Professor wouldn't be doing this unless he thought it was important."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right, so, have you finished packing?" Scott turned around to Jean awaiting an answer.  
  
"Yeah, I just finished, I thought I would com down here and see how you were doing. Well, it's kinda getting late. I think I'm gonna go back to bed, night." Jean gave Scott alittle kiss then turned to leave.  
  
"Goodnight Jean, see you in the morning."  
  
Jean turned and smiled then walked out into the dark hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man, zhis (this) is gonna be so cool!" Kurt looked over the bunkbed and down at Bobby.  
  
"Yeah, this is gonna be alot of fun! I have so many ideas for different pranks we can pull on everybody."  
  
"I vander vhat ve vill do zhere (I wonder what we will do there)."  
  
"Dude, haven't you ever been camping before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Man, you can go on hikes, there will probably be a lake, not to mention all the girls, I think Amanda is going."  
  
Kurt's interest in this camping thing shot up one more point if that's possible because of what Bobby just said, "How do you know Amanda is going?"  
  
"Kurt, I have may ways."  
  
Bobby talked fcor a good hour before he realized Kurt wasn't answering him.  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
Bobby got no response.  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
Bobby listened, he finally heard Kurt snoring away above him. Bobby sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok so how did you guys like the first two chapters? Well tell me in a review!!! Again tell me who you think Amara, Jubes, and Tabby should be paired up with. Should Taryn have a crush on Remy and Rogue and Taryn get into alittle cat fight? Well you tell me. : ) ~roguefan1309~ 


	3. Breakfast At The Xavier Institute

Hello hello everyone. Thanks so much for all of the reviews I'm very grateful. Well anyway, a lot of people reviewed about not having Sam, Roberto, Rahne, and Jamie in the story, well, I thought about adding them into the story but the there would be way too many guys, you'll see what I mean in a couple of chapters. I also thought Jamie and Rahne were a bit too young and since they really don't go on very many missions I thought I wouldn't add them to the story (I know I know I'm sorry) I really didn't want to change my story and add Roberto and Sam in, but if many people would like me to, then I will.  
  
I Do Not Own The X-Men Or Anything Like That (If I did I would turn my fan fiction into actual episodes)  
  
Chapter 3: Breakfast At The Xavier Institute  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep  
  
"Argh, Kitty turn that thing off!"  
  
Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep  
  
Kitty finally reached over and turned off the alarm that was making an ear piercing beeping noise.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Rogue, It's 5:25!"  
  
"What?!" Rogue shot up "Ah thought ya set your stupid clock for 5:00!"  
  
"I did, I don't know what like happened."  
  
"Great, Ah bet everyone and their brother is waiting for the shower, Ah'm not gonna get any hot water."  
  
"Well, it's like not my fault, this stupid thing must be broken, and I won't have any hot water either, we might as well like go down to the kitchen and get some breakfast, by then everyone should be done."  
  
"Yeah, Ah guess your right."  
  
Rogue and Kitty walked down the hallway still in their pajamas. they passed the bathroom. Waiting in line was Tabitha, Amara, Ray, and Scott. Obviously Jean was in there because it looked like they had all been standing there for a real long time. Tabitha looked like she was already awake, Amara had a magazine that she was almost finished reading, Ray was sitting on the ground, and Scott was talking about blowing the door down if she didn't get out in 5 minutes.  
  
"Man, Ah'm definitely not gonna get any hot water."  
  
As they walked down the staircase they saw Magneto was already here and talking to Professor X. The Broterhood and the Acolytes were here as well. As Rogue and Kitty walked down all eyes turned to them. Kitty blushed a bit noticing she was still in her pajamas, Rogue could care less. The two girls noticed Professor X turn back to the group.  
  
"Well, please make your selves comfortable as we wait for the arrival of the buses."  
  
Professor X and Magneto then walked down the hall and into his office leaving the two groups alone. Rogue walked passed Gambit and his jaw practically dropped to the floor, for not taking a shower Rogue looked pretty good.  
  
Kitty was walking next to Rogue trying to avoid Lance, but it didn't work he spotted her and made a few cat calls to her until he finally walked up to her.  
  
"Hey pretty Kitty, aren't you gonna say hi to your boyfriend?" Lance put his arm around Kitty's shoulder with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Back off Lance, I told you already, it's like so totally over between us."  
  
Rogue stopped and looked back at Kitty before she was about to enter the kitchen.  
  
"Get off Lance!" Kitty turned to Rogue, "Like Rogue, help me here." Everyone had left the room except for Pietro, Gambit, Pyro, who were talking in the corner Lance, and the two girls.  
  
Rogue sighed and walked over to Kitty and Lance, "Lance, just leave her alone."  
  
Before Lance could say anything back to Rogue Pietro made his way over behind Rogue in a flash, (nothing being seen except things being blown around) and wrapped his arm around her waist. This made Gambit alittle uneasy and kept an eye on Rogue, ready to make a move if Pietro attempted to do anything.  
  
Pietro noticed Rogue's outfit and had to make a comment, "Aw Roguey, you decided to show some skin for me."  
  
"Pietro, get you hands off of meh, unless ya want meh ta drop a right here."  
  
"Aw Roguey, don't be silly, I'm all covered up, except for my face, so unless you wanna give me a kiss which I know you do and I wouldn't mind, you can."  
  
Rogue struggled to get out of Pietro's grasp, but he only pulled her closer to him when she tried to get away.  
  
"Let go of meh Pietro."  
  
"I don't think so Roguey. Besides I'm really comfortable."  
  
Gambit finally walked over to Pietro holding up a card, "Let go of the fille Pietro, she said she didn't wanna be touched."  
  
"Fine, you don't have to spoil the fun." Pietro let go of Rogue and Lance let go of Kitty, the two ran upstairs, of course Pietro was already up before Lance even go to the first step.  
  
"You ok chere?"  
  
"Ah'm fine, and Ah didn't need your help." Rogue walked away, Kitty following behind her into the kitchen filled with starving, yelling mutants.  
  
Bobby and Kurt were throwing marshmallows from cereal at each other. There were about six Jamies all whining abut how there was no more grape juice. am and Roberto were making a huge mess all over the counter, god only knows what they were making, they were mixing ice-cream/sherbet and milk in a blender, adding different types of fruit to it, and of course they forgot to put on the top before starting the machine up.  
  
Rogue walked over to the freezer and grabbed a waffle, then dropped it in the toaster. Kitty got out her favorite cereal and began to pour it into a bowl. Rogue walked away from the toaster for one second to get a glass of water.  
  
Bobby was laughing , and Kurt laughed along with him.  
  
"Hey Bobby, I dare you to go and zteal Rogue's waffle."  
  
Bobby turned to look at Kurt, "How much you give me?"  
  
"Ten bucks."  
  
"Deal, dude you better fork it over."  
  
Bobby got up and walked over to the taster. The waffle had just popped up and was sitting there, just waiting to be claimed.  
  
"Hey Rogue, this your waffle?"  
  
Rogue turned to see Booby eyeing her waffle, suspicion coming over her face, "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, it ain't no more!"  
  
"Hey, DRAKE!" Bobby grabbed the waffle and ran out screaming as Rogue chased him out of the kitchen, Bobby already had the waffle almost gone.  
  
"Drake, ya moron! That was the last one!"  
  
"Yeah, and I enjoyed it!" Bobby screamed over his shoulder.  
  
Bobby ran into the Rec. Room where Pietro, Pyro, Gambit, and Piotr were sitting, Bobby screaming as he entered, "Oh god, help me, she's gonna kill me!"  
  
"Who's gonna kill ya mate?"  
  
Pyro and the rest of the group looked at him dumbfounded, then Rogue ran into the room and Bobby let out a scream.  
  
"Ah hope ya wrote ya will Drake!"  
  
"Pretty soon, Kurt and Kitty ran in and sat next to the four stunned boys.  
  
"Man, I'm glad ve got a front zeat, she's gonna kill him."  
  
Kitty nodded in reply, "Yeah, that boy totally, like dug his own grave." Kitty winced as Rogue made a sharp turn around the pool table almost colliding with a table and lamp.  
  
Bobby and Rogue zig zaged in and out of the chairs and couches.  
  
"We should probably like stop them." Kitty and Kurt looked back and fourth at each other, then at the three Acolytes, and Pietro.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." Kurt then BAMFed in front of Rogue, trying to restrain her. He was able to get her under control after about five minutes of struggling. Bobby had locked himself in an office that was just off the Rec. Room.  
  
He could be heard throughout the door, "Man Kurt, you so owe me ten bucks."  
  
Rogue struggled out of Kurt's arms and pushed him into a chair.  
  
"Ahh, zhat hurt Rogue!"  
  
"Serves ya right." Rogue walked up to the door of the room that Bobby had hid in, "Ah'd watch mah back if Ah were ya Drake." With that Rogue looked at the clock, I t was 6:00 A.M. Rogue ran up the stairs to take a shower.  
  
"Um, vhat just happened here?" Piotr looked up at his three comrades.  
  
"Ya got me mate."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there it is Chapter Three yey! Anyway again a want to thank all of you who reviewed "THANKS"  
  
Here is what I have so far on the couple pairing thing:  
  
Jubilee/Bobby- 4 Votes  
  
Jubilee/Piotr- 1 Vote  
  
Amara/Bobby- 2 Votes  
  
Amara/Pyro- 1 Vote  
  
Amara/Sam- 1 vote  
  
Tabby/Ray - 3 Votes  
  
I read SOMEONE2003's review and I thought about it, your right I don't really see Wanda with anyone to be truthful, I think I'm gonna have to change this story around alittle in future chapters, make a couple twists to it. Well thanks for your help! : )  
  
Now please pretty please review. Do I have to bring out the puppy dog eyes.  
  
Thanks a bunch ~Roguefan1309~ Oh and I'm so mad, I was on vacation when they showed Cruise Control and Impact, my loving mother wouldn't let me stay in the hotel room because we had to get up and drive, so I was sitting in a car on the way back home to Illinois from Florida while it was on. So I was wondering if there was any Rogue/Remy moments? I did hear that Magneto and Mystique ahem died. 


	4. A Very Long Bus Ride

I Do Not Own the X-Men or anything like that.  
  
Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed, after this chapter I will thank everyone individually.  
  
Anyway go ahead and Read and Review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: A Very Long Bus Ride  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bus arrived right on schedule, Rogue and Kitty loaded their stuff onto the bus and waited in line to board. Once they got on they got the third to the last seat in the back of the bus. In front of them was Kurt and Bobby. Left to Kurt and Bobby was Lance and Pietro. In back of Lance and Pietro was an empty seat. The people in back of Rogue and Kitty was Piotr and Remy. Kitty had Rogue take the window seat because it made her dizzy to look at objects while they were in a moving vehicle. As everybody finally took there seat the bus began to leave the institute.  
  
The bus was full of screaming mutants and the noise started to make Rogue's head ache.  
  
"So like what do you think were gonna do when we et there?"  
  
"Huh, oh Ah dunno." rogue yawned and pulled out her headphones from her bagpack and rummaged threw all of her CDs. She grabbed one and popped it in. Rogue leaned her head against the glass window of the bus. Rogue stared out the window as she watched the:  
  
"Now Leaving Bayville  
Come Back Soon!"  
  
sign disappear from view. She closed her eyes, hoping to get more sleep. She tilted her head up when someone tapped her on the shoulder she took off her headphones and heard someone whisper behind her. Rogue looked over at Kitty who was sleeping with her headphones on. Rogue turned her attention back to looking out the window. She then heard another whisper.  
  
"Hey Chere, you awake?"  
  
Rogue turned around and looked between the crack of their seat and the one behind her she saw Gambit leaning forward.  
  
"Were you asleep Chere?"  
  
"Why do ya care if Ah was asleep, ya and the rest of ol'' bucket heads lackeys gonna try attack meh while Ah sleep?"  
  
"Remy, never would hurt you Chere." He winked at her through the crack of the seats.  
  
"yeah, well is that way ya nearly blew mah hand off?"  
  
"What!? Your the one that held on to it, besides, it wasn't even fully charged."  
  
"Whatevah, just shut up and leave meh alone." Rogue turned around and again stand out the window. She put back on her headphones and leaned back against the seat. After about 5 minutes she felt someone playing with her hair, Rogue whipped around she looked through the crack, Gambit had his head resting on the window and was sitting forward so he could watch Rogue. Rogue took off her headphones again and looked at him.  
  
"Did ya want something swam rat?"  
  
"Gambit just wants to talk that's all."  
  
"Yeah well Ah really don't wanna talk to ya."  
  
Rogue turned to Kitty and gently shook her awake "Huh, what, Rogue?"  
  
"Kitty could ya switch seats with meh please!"  
  
"Why what for?"  
  
"Please just do it, please."  
  
"Fine, but like if I get sick it's your fault."  
  
"Fhane."  
  
Rogue switched seats with Kitty and again put her headphones on and tried to fall asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't zhink she likes you comrade."  
  
"Well, will just see 'bout that, switch seats with me."  
  
Piotr sighed and got up so him and Remy could switch seats.  
  
"Thanks Piotr."  
  
"You don't give up do you Gambit."  
  
Remy let out a chuckle and moved his head out into the isle a bit so he could see Rogue sitting in front him. He tapped Rogue on the shoulder, she for about the tenth time took off her headphones and turned to see Gambit's face.  
  
"Gawd! What do ya want!?"  
  
"Like I said Chere, Gambit just wanna talk."  
  
"Ah thought Ah already told ya, Ah don't wanna talk, especially to you!"  
  
"C'mon Chere, give Gambit a chance, he just wants ta talk."  
  
Rogue turned around and looked straight into Gambit's red and black eyes.  
  
"So, what da ya wanna talk about Swamp Rat? Do ya wanna talk about how ya and meh are enemies, or how ya almost blew mah hand off, or how much Ah hate ya, or how insane Magneto is!?"  
  
"I thought the whole point of this little trip was to learn to trust each other and become friends."  
  
"We can nevah be friends, ya and the rest of Magneto's airhead lackeys are always gonna be the enemy ta meh."  
  
"That's cold Chere, and a little unfair."  
  
"Yeah, well life is unfair, look what life gave meh, an insane, never really cared for me adopted mother, and this curse."  
  
Rogue turned back around and kept her eyes on the seat in front of her. She felt Gambit tap her on the shoulder and whisper to her to try and get her attention. Rogue reached into her bag and grabbed an Anne Rice novel, completely ignoring Remy, he had gotten her so mad.  
  
**Who does he think he is?**  
  
After about five minutes of being completely ignored by Rogue, Remy got up from his seat next to Piotr and moved to the empty seat across the isle from Rogue. He sat there and stared at her for abut ten minutes. This started to make Rogue even madder, she was ready to explode at the cocky Cajun.  
  
"What are ya staring at?"  
  
Rogue shot him a death glare that she was famous for, which if she shot a glare like that at anyone else, they would have whimpered back and put their tail between their legs like a frightened puppy.  
  
"What am I staring at? I'm staring at your beautiful face."  
  
Rogue gave him another death glare but he wasn't phased by it.  
  
"Ok, what do ya want?"  
  
"Like I said earlier petite, I just wanna talk."  
  
"Fine, ya wanna talk, how about if Ah talk ta ya for five minutes will ya leave meh alone."  
  
"I'm not making any promises Chere."  
  
"Well, then ya can forget about talking."  
  
"Ok, Ok, I'll try ta leave you alone after this, but it's gonna be hard for Remy to leave you alone Chere."  
  
"Whatevah, so, start talking."  
  
"Well, first off, my names Remy LeBeau, codename as you know is Gambit."  
  
"Ya probably already know mah name, seens how Magneto probably stole a bunch of files on the X-Men and most likely had all y'all memorize it."  
  
"Well if you'd rather Remy give you a pet name."  
  
"No! Ah don't think so Swamp Rat, it's Rogue."  
  
"Swamp Rat!? Sounds like you already gave Remy a pet name."  
  
"Ha, please, it's not a good thing, or is your skull to think ta get that."  
  
"If your callin me Swamp Rat, you must know I'm from Louisiana, New Orleans actually, so where are you from, down south?"  
  
"Yeah, Ah'm from Caldecott Mississippi."  
  
"So your a River Rat."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Hey, you the one calling Remy a Swamp Rat."  
  
"Whatevah." Rogue glanced at her watch. "Ya got about a minute left."  
  
"What's the hurry Chere, I mean we have about another hour and a half till we get to this place."  
  
"Good!" Ah can't wait ta get there so Ah can stay as far away from ya as soon possible."  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you, you look tres belle Chere?"  
  
Rogue gave him another death glare  
  
"Don't call meh Chere." Before Remy could say anything Rogue looked down at her watch.  
  
"Ya times up." Rogue put back on her headphones and opened her book back up and began reading. Remy, finally realizing Rogue wasn't paying any attention to him looked out his own window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, do you have any planz for vhen ve get to the camp?"  
  
Kurt and bobby were thinking of ways to prank whoever they would be sharing a cabin with, as well as those they didn't.  
  
"Well, Kurt my man, I already got one idea that we can do. Thanks to my mutant powers we can take everybody's underwear and stuff like that, and freeze them."  
  
"Dude, zhat vill be so hilarious."  
  
"Man Kurt, if they separate the girls from the guys, which I bet they will, we could booby trap their cabin."  
  
"How are you going to do zhat?"  
  
"Don't worry, I brought a bag full of supplies, you don't have to worry about that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Scott?"  
  
"Yeah Jean?"  
  
"Do you know how much longer it is until we get there?"  
  
"Well, we've been driving for about three hours, so I'm guessing will be there in about thirty minutes, or an hour."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I hope the cabins aren't dirty and full of spiders."  
  
Scott rose his eyebrow up "What, are you afraid of some little spiders?"  
  
"What!? No, I'm not afraid of spiders, but Kitty is."  
  
Scott wrapped his arm around Jean's shoulder and watched the scenery go by as they drove.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man Lance, I can't believe Rogue was actually talking to that womanizer."  
  
Lance looked up at Pietro who had all his concentration on Rogue.  
  
"Womanizer? dude, Pietro, have you looked in the mirror lately?"  
  
Pietro turned away from watching Rogue to face Lance.  
  
"What are you saying Lance."  
  
"What I'm saying is, in the last month you went out with Stacey, Becky, Maggie, Samantha, Debbie, Tanya, Linda, Trisha, Li.."  
  
"Ok, Ok I get you."  
  
"Well sorry, but it's true."  
  
"Hey I need a variety, I won't stay with one girl like you and that X- Geek."  
  
"You better shut up Pietro, Kitty isn't an X-Geek, and if you call Kitty and X-Geek, Rogue's and X-Men or Woman whatever too, or have you forgotten that?"  
  
"Yeah, but Rogue's different, she's a lot hotter than Kitty, or any of the other girls I've dated."  
  
"Wait, are you saying Kitty isn't hot?"  
  
"No, I'm just saying she's not as hot as Rogue."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok well, there was chapter 4, sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I started school yesterday and it totally sucked. My High School SUCKS!!! Sorry.  
  
Ok so does everybody get it? The big space in the middle is the isle, and the empty seat behind Pietro/Lance is where Remy moved to be next to Rogue. (How sweet) : )  
  
I've decided to put Jubilee with Bobby Amara with John Tabby with Ray  
  
And possibly Kitty might end up with Piotr.  
  
As for the whole Remy/Rogue/Pietro thing. I feel like being evil and making everyone wait and read the rest of the story to see what happens. By the way did I mention that Duncan was going to be in this also.  
  
Please Review pretty please with sugar on top! 


	5. The Rules

Alright here is chapter 5  
  
I do not own the X-men or anything like that.  
  
Sorry that it took so long for me to update, I had like no time this week to do it.  
  
I got some reviews and I wanted everyone to know that this is mainly centered around Rogue, since she's my favorite character.  
  
Chapter 5: The Rules  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bus was now following a path in the woods and drove past a sign that said "Camp Capachee Next Right" Rogue took off her headphones and shook Kitty awake.  
  
"Huh, are we there yet?"  
  
"We will be, in about five minutes.  
  
"Oh, ok, thanks Rogue."  
  
The bus followed a road which went past a very large lake and a sign that said "Camp Capachee". The students all looked out ahead of the bus. There was a large building that said "Mess Hall." Next to that building was a smaller building which was a smaller building which read "Office" there was a huge lake with many docks, two of those docks being boat docks. There was a large beach and canoe launch with about 25 canoes, some already in the water and some upside down on the beach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bus pulled up to the office and the students walked off. Rogue and Kitty stood up grabbing their bags that they had brought on the bus.  
  
"After you Chere." Remy held out his hand so Rogue could walk by him, Rogue only rolled her eyes, and Remy stared after Rogue looking her over.  
  
"This is gonna be interestin'." Gambit followed Rogue and Kitty down to the front of the bus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To older people a man and a woman in their late thirties, walked over to the group of mutants. The woman was first to speak.  
  
"Hello there, you must be the ones Xavier called and told me about, my name is Jenny, I will be the girls camp counselor. If all the girls could gather in a group over here. Thank you."  
  
Jenny shepherd the girls into a group on the right side of her. Kitty and Rogue went over with the rest of the girls. Standing next to Rogue was Remy and as she walked away he pinched her backside, making her jump a bit, she turned to him a glared.  
  
"Ya better watch it Swamp Rat." Rogue joined the group of girls who were standing next to Jenny. Soon enough the male counselor spoke.  
  
"Well, my name is Ken and you all probably guessed it, I'm the camp counselor for the boys."  
  
All the young mutants were laughing at the sight of Ken, he wore thick glasses, khaki shorts that looked way to short on him, and a Camp Capachee shirt. It also seemed he had a bit of an acne problem. (Obviously never had a date in his life.)  
  
"Ok, now, all the boys please stand over here, yes come now, right here." Ken pointed to a spot next to him near the girls.  
  
The boys all gathered to where Ken wanted them, still laughing and making jokes about him.  
  
Jenny spoke again causing all the boys to stop laughing and look up at her.  
  
"Ok, so learn all your names." Jenny was mostly talking to the girls, but the boys, were listening to her instead of Ken. One by one the girls introduced themselves, followed by the boy. Jenny again addressed all of the teenagers.  
  
"All you girls will be sharing a cabin since there are only nine of you." Jenny was about to continue until she was cut off by Jean Grey  
  
"But Jenny, there are only eight girls here, who's the ninth person."  
  
Jenny got out her sheet of paper with all the girls name on it  
  
"Well, lets see I only have first names. um lets see Jean, Tabitha, Rogue, Kitty, Amara, Wanda, Jubilee, Amanda, and Taryn."  
  
"Oh mah gawd, we have ta share a cabin with the biggest drama queen of Bayville High?!" Rogue looked back and fourth between Jenny and the rest of the girls.  
  
Jenny ignored all the girls comments and continued what she was saying  
  
"Anyway." Jenny looked over at Ken "I believe Ken has the cabins and the cabin mates for the boys."  
  
Ken turned to the boys "Since there are so many boys, we will be splitting all of you into two cabins, lets see." Ken then pulled out the paper that had the cabin and who was staying in it. "Ok, in cabin one will be Scott, Pietro, Kurt, Lance, Remy, John, and Bobby. In Cabin two will be Evan, Todd, Fred, Piotr, and Ray."  
  
After Ken finished talking to the boys Jenny addressed the group of girls.  
  
"So if you would follow me, I'll show you to the cabin." Jenny turned and walked towards a wooded path, the eight girls following behind.  
  
"Now girls, this, the path your walking on, is the main path to all the cabins and shower house. As you can see you really can't get lost unless you leave this path. There are also signs that tell you where your going." Jenny pointed to a sign that separated three smaller paths and read "Girls Cabins" with an arrow pointing west, "Boys Cabins" with an arrow pointing east, and last it read "Shower House" with an arrow pointing north. The girls took the west arrow, following the dirt path.  
  
After walking down the dirt path for about 2 minutes they reached several wooden cabins with a porch attached to the front, and on every cabin there was a number. Jenny walked over to the cabin that had the number 4 on it. "well girls, here's the cabin, cabin number four."  
  
It looked quite large from the outside, but when they walked in, it looked even larger. There were five bunk beds in the one room cabin, next to each bunk was a wooden dresser with a table lamp on the top.  
  
"Ew gross, cobwebs, that's like totally icksome." Kitty looked up at the ceiling where there were quite a few cobwebs.  
  
Wanda looked around "hey, where's that Taryn chick?"  
  
Jenny turned to Wanda "She'll be arriving soon." Jenny then addressed all of the girls. "Ok so this is your cabin, lets go over the schedules and rules."  
  
All eight girls either sighed or rolled their eyes at the word rules, and gathered around Jenny.  
  
"At 7:30 A.M. breakfast will be served at the Mess Hall, 12:30 P.M. will be lunch, and at 6:30 P.M. we will serve dinner. That's the schedule for each meal, now for the rules, I ask you not to have any food in the cabin, we wouldn't want any uninvited guests. (Meaning wild animals.) I would like everyone in bed by 11:00, try and keep the cabin clean. When you use any of the camps boats or canoes, please check in with the head counselor Mrs. Sloan, there you will have to fill out some paper, like what boat number you have and the time you left, things like that."  
  
The girls rolled their eyes again and continued to listen to Jenny go on about the rules.  
  
"there is a Rec Room, it has a pool table, ping pong, TV, Stereo, there is also a Work Out room that leads of the Rec Room. Don't make a mess out of it. No fighting, oh an our number one rule, NO CO-ED CABINS. The boys can come in during the day and you can go over there, but not after 9:00. So, do you all understand the rules?"  
  
All the girls nodded in reply.  
  
"Good, then I'll leave you all to unpack and get settled in." Jenny left the eight girls alone to unpack all their belongings.  
  
"I like totally call top bunk!" Kitty ran over to a bunk and threw her pillow on the top.  
  
"Ah guess Ah'll take below Kitty. But don't phase through and land on Meh!" Rogue walked over to the bunk where Kitty was and threw her bag on it.  
  
The rest of the girls picked their bunks too. Tabitha and Jubilee shared a bunk, Tabitha on the top bunk, and Jubilee on the bottom. Jean and Amara shared a bunk. Jean let Amara take the top. Since there would be nine girls when Taryn showed up and five bunks, someone would have one all to themselves. Wanda said she would rather not share a bunk with anyone, so Amanda and Taryn would be sharing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Like hey Rogue."  
  
Rogue stopped unpacking and looked up at Kitty "Yeah?"  
  
"Don't you think we like totally go the be bunk!"  
  
"Ah think there all the same Kitty."  
  
"Yeah, but our's is like by the window and you do know that there's no AC (air conditioning if anyone didn't know what AC was) for this cabin right."  
  
"Your right Kitty, Ah think we did get the better bunk."  
  
The girls continued to unpack the rest of their things in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok a big THANKS goes out to all of ya for your reviews:  
  
yesim@theflamesofeternaldarkness  
  
Caliente  
  
Ishandahalf  
  
Someone2003- To tell you the truth I have no idea why they always name camps after Native American tribes and stuff like that, I got the name of the camp in my story from the camp that I went to when I was younger.  
  
Storm-Pietro  
  
The Scribe 3  
  
MeEh  
  
Yo  
  
CarlaP  
  
Dannyboy  
  
No Name  
  
Amanda  
  
Strawberrykisses101  
  
Rikki-Tikki-Tavi  
  
Weeble Wobble Chic  
  
Vaneial  
  
IsHjUsSmE  
  
Dee Saylors  
  
Gurlash_beibee  
  
Frost Bite  
  
LiToOLDmE  
  
Kayla  
  
Jlo's-lil-baby  
  
Wowiescadoodles  
  
JaSSerS  
  
Piety's girl  
  
Goofn1  
  
A girl and her muses  
  
Rain  
  
Kikyou-sama  
  
rogue Empress  
  
Ladygood 68  
  
Kyma  
  
Oh man, that was a long list, anyway, "THANKS SO MUCH!" if I missed someone I'm sorry please tell me though.  
  
Next chapter should be up soon. ~roguefan1309~ P.S. Reveiw! 


	6. Going For A walk And A Game Of Pool

I don't own the X-Men or anything like that  
  
I don't think I told you this yet but I really haven't been giving Remy his Cajun accent, I know, I know, what's Remy without the Cajun accent right? But anyway he doesn't seem to have one in the show, or I must be stupid and not hearing right.  
  
Enough said from me, go ahead and read chapter six  
  
Chapter 6: Going For A Walk And A Game Of Pool  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok that's about it for the rules, does everybody understand them?"  
  
The group of boys nodded their head in reply.  
  
"Good then I'm going over to talk to cabin two, make yourselves comfortable." Ken walked out of the cabin and over to cabin 2  
  
Remy looked over at John "We may understand the rules, but he never told us that we had to follow them."  
  
"Ya right there mate."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lance and Pietro shared a bunk, so did John and Remy. Scott got his own.  
  
Kurt and Bobby also shared a bunk. After thirty minutes of fighting, ten games of Rock, Paper, Scissors, and five games of thumb war, Bobby finally won the top bunk.  
  
"Hey Bobby."  
  
"Yeah Kurt?"  
  
"Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Um yeah, it's 10:00."  
  
"Good god I'm hungry, what time did zhat Ken say lunch vas?"  
  
"12:30."  
  
"Oh man, I'm starving."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oy Remy, wanna go and check this place out?"  
  
"Sure, its better than sitting here."  
  
The two boys left the cabin and the followed the path from the boys cabin to the main path.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is so totally boring." Kitty looked up from her magazine and leaned over the side of the bed and down at Rogue. Rogue had her eyes closed and was listening to her music.  
  
"Hey Rogue, ROGUE!"  
  
Rogue opened up one of her eyes and took off her headphones  
  
"did ya say something Kitty?"  
  
"Yeah, do you like wanna go and look around this place?"  
  
Rogue looked around at the rest of the girls, Jean and Amara were painting their nails, Jubilee, Tabitha, Amanda, and Tayrn were looking at a magazine. Tayrn had shown up when everyone was unpacking all their stuff. She walked in like she was the Queen of England or something. Anyway Taryn actually looked like she was enjoying reading a magazine with mutants.  
  
"Yeah, lets go Kitty, that nail polish is really starting ta give meh a headache."  
  
"Great!"  
  
The girls walked out of the cabin and followed the short path that led them to them main path.  
  
"Let's go and like check out the shower house."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I like totally wanna see how clean it is."  
  
"Fahne, lets go." Rogue and Kitty followed the north path to the shower house.  
  
The shower house was a large cement building. The entered the door with the woman on it  
  
"I guess it could be like worse." Kitty grimaced as a large spider crawled on the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah, it ain't that bad, not too many bugs."  
  
There were about ten showers, the floor was clean and tiled, the bathrooms were on one side of the shower house. There was a whole wall lined with sinks and mirrors above each one.  
  
"So now that ya saw the showers where do ya wanna go now?"  
  
"I dunno, let's just walk around and check things out."  
  
The girls walked toward the main path and headed toward the lake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oy, aren't they part of the X-men?"  
  
Remy looked up from where he and John were walking to see two girls. One had brown hair that was pulled up in a pony tail. She was wearing capris (is that how you spell it?) and a blue shirt. The other girl that was following the brown haired girl, had auburn hair with two white streaks in the front. She wore black pants, a purple top and what looked like a tank top under it. Remy smirked at the sight of the auburn haired girl. He hadn't seen Rogue in over an hour, when the boys left with Ken to get in their cabins.  
  
"Yeah, that's Rogue, the one with the white streaks, and I think the girl next to her is... I think her names Kitty."  
  
"How 'bout me and you have fun with the sheilas. What d'ya say mate?"  
  
Remy looked over at John who had a large grin planted on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty and Rogue got off the main path and followed a different on that led down to the lake. following close behind, but hiding every now and again behind a tree or bush, was John and Gambit.  
  
Rogue looked behind her, almost positive she heard something or someone behind them.  
  
Remy and John were crouched down behind a large boulder so as not to be seen by the two X-Men.  
  
"Like what's wrong Rogue?" Kitty noticed Rogue looking back at the path that they had just taken.  
  
"Ah dunno Kitty, Ah can't help but feel were being followed, didn't ya hear that?"  
  
Rogue stared behind her at the path Kitty and her just turned off of, there were a lot of trees, but what Rogue could see no one was behind any of them, there was a creek, obviously coming from the lake, on the side of the path. Then there were about four big boulders along the side of the creek.  
  
Finally after staring with Rogue for a long time Kitty finally broke the silence "No, but then again we are in the woods, it could have been an animal or something like that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
John's leg was starting to ache in the position he was in and tried to move, only he stepped on a twig, which snapped under his weight and made a quiet, yet noticeable noise.  
  
Remy gave John his own little death glare, knowing the two girls heard him because they looked over at the boulder where the two Acolytes hid. John gave Remy a "Sorry, I Didn't Mean To" look. They stayed in the spot they were when John snapped the twig, waiting to see if they would be caught by the two X-Girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"See Kitty, didn't ya hear that?"  
  
"Actually, I did. What was that?"  
  
"Ah dunno, and Ah don't really wanna find out."  
  
"Like, what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Ah'm saying that it could be a big, ugly, hairy, wild animal." Rogue got really close to Kitty's face "BOO!"  
  
Kitty nearly jumped into a tree limb when Rogue did that. Rogue on the other hand was laughing hysterically.  
  
"Like shut up Rogue, these woods are totally freak me out."  
  
Rogue walked on still laughing at the sight of Kitty's face.  
  
"Hey, like don't just leave me here!" Kitty yelled running after Rogue.  
  
"Ah dunno what your so scared about, Ah mean it's in the middle of the day."  
  
"Just cause it's like the middle of the day, doesn't mean animals can't come out." Kitty looked back at the woods nervously and then continued to walk next to Rogue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
John and Remy were only a few feet away from Kitty and Rogue.  
  
"Ha ha, this is gonna be fun." John snuck up behind the two girls, followed by Remy. The two girls hadn't noticed that they were only inches apart from he two boys.  
  
John looked at Remy and mouthed one, two, each time holding up a finger to go with each number. John held three finger up and mouthed three. Both boys grabbed the waist of the girls. Remy grabbed Rogue and John grabbed Kitty.  
  
As John grabbed Kitty he screamed "Hiya X-Sheilas!" causing birds in near by trees to go squawking and flying away. It also caused both girls to jump.  
  
"Like what the hell?!" Kitty turned around to John who had let go of her waist.  
  
"Let go of meh Swamp Rat!" Rogue struggled out of Remy's grip and turned to look at both of them.  
  
"What, me and Rem here can't have any fun?"  
  
Both girls rolled their eyes and returned to walking back down the path, both John and Remy following by each girls side.  
  
"What are ya followin' us?" Rogue looked at the two Acolytes.  
  
Remy was the first to speak up "What, is it a crime to wanna be with you mon chere?"  
  
Rogue gave him a death glare "Ah thought Ah told ya Ah'm not your chere?!"  
  
"You may not feel like that now, but you will in time chere."  
  
Rogue looked at Remy "What?! your such a creep, why don't ya get lost." Rogue and Kitty picked up their pace, but the two kept following.  
  
John turned to Remy "See Mate, didn't I tell ya this would be fun?" He spoke in a whisper so Rogue and Kitty couldn't hear anything they were talking about. John then turned his attention back to the two girls.  
  
"Oy, how 'bout we go check out he Rec. Room?"  
  
Kitty was kinda getting bored with just walking alone paths that led to nothing.  
  
"Like sure, let's go."  
  
Rogue was shocked that Kitty just agreed to go with them  
  
"So like what d'you say Rogue, are you like gonna come too?"  
  
"Ah guess so."  
  
"Great, let's go then." John and the other three walked into the air conditioned room.  
  
There was a large TV in the corner of the room with a sectional couch, along with a few very large chairs. On the other end of the room was a dart board, and next to that was a stereo. In the middle of the room was a pool table.  
  
"Oy, how 'bout a game of pool? Me and Rem here verses you two?"  
  
Rogue quickly agreed, but Kitty was a bit hesitant.  
  
"I'm not like any good Rogue."  
  
"So what Kitty, it's just a quick game."  
  
"fine."  
  
John and Remy had a huge grin on their faces.  
  
"Ok sheila you can brake."  
  
Rogue bent over the table a bit, pulled back the pool stick between her fingers and hit the cue ball into the triangle of other balls. When the cue ball struck, all the other balls scattered. Rogue had managed to get a solid in one of the pockets.  
  
"Ok Kitty, we're solids."  
  
Kitty looked up at Rogue who was positioning herself up for another shot. "Solids?"  
  
"Yeah Kitty, the solid ones are the ones with all the color, stripes are the one with the colored stripes, we're solids. Get it?"  
  
Rogue hit another ball aiming for a corner pocket, but missed by only a few centimeters.  
  
"Too bad chere, that was a good shot." Remy winked at Rogue and then took a shot himself, sending one of the stripped balls into a side pocket. He was about to hit a ball that was set up very similar to Rogue's last shot. He turned to Rogue again and said "Watch how it's done petite."  
  
Remy positioned himself for a good shot at the ball. He gave it a light tap, but the ball just barely hit the corner of the pocket, causing it to, well, not go in.  
  
"What a shot Swamp Rat. You're gonna have to teach meh how ta do that one." Rogue spoke sarcastically.  
  
Remy looked shocked that he hadn't made that shot. "This thing must be fixed or something."  
  
"Whatevah Swamp Rat, ya missed, it's your turn Kitty."  
  
Kitty nervously grabbed the pool stick that was in a holder.  
  
"Um, Kitty, ain't that stick a bit long for ya?"  
  
"I can like use it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kitty looked around the table "Hey Rogue, which one should I like try and hit?"  
  
"Um." Rogue looked where all the balls ere. There was one in position with a corner pocket and the cue ball.  
  
"Ah'd say hit that one."  
  
Kitty hit the cue ball, but it was a little too hared because it just bounced off the corner.  
  
"Like sorry Rogue, but I told you I totally suck."  
  
"It's ok Kitty, it's just a game."  
  
Before John was about to take a shot an idea struck him.  
  
"Oy, how 'bout we make this game a bit more interesting?"  
  
Rogue looked up at John "What da ya mean?"  
  
"I'm saying if we win you do each of us a little favor."  
  
"An what if meh and Kitty win?"  
  
"If you sheilas win, we'll do a favor for each of you."  
  
"I dunno Rogue."  
  
"Come on Kitty, this could be the only chance Ah have ta get rid of the Cajun." Rogue shot daggers (not literally, but with her eyes) over at Remy, who was waiting for the two girls decision.  
  
"Ok, but I warned you Rogue, I like totally suck."  
  
"Ok." Rogue turned back to John  
  
"So what do ya say sheila?"?  
  
"Fahne, it's a deal, ya guys win, will do ya a favor so what did ya want?"  
  
John went first "Well you know a little sheila named Wanda?"  
  
"Yeah Ah do, so?"  
  
"Well If we win, I want you two to help get her to like me, I'm talking so she'll go on a date like me."  
  
Rogue looked over at Kitty and then back at John.  
  
"Fahne, we'll help ya get Wanda, of cause that's if ya guys win."  
  
"Great, so, Remy mate, what favor would you want?"  
  
"Well, Remy would want Rogue to lighten up around me, and possibly go out with me."  
  
"That's more than one thing Swamp Rat."  
  
Kitty than spoke up "I think that's like fair." Kitty knew Rogue really needed somebody and Remy, even though he's the enemy could be that somebody.  
  
"But Kitty..."  
  
"Now let's like talk about what favors we want from like you two, Rogue, you can go first."  
  
"Fahne, if we win Ah want Gumbo over there staying a way from meh!"  
  
"Fine chere, if that's what you really want, I'll just do my best not to lose."  
  
"Well Swamp Rat, ya better get a good look at meh now cause after this, Ah won't be seeing ya for a long time."  
  
John cut off what Remy was about to say next so they wouldn't get into another verbal fight and they could finish the game.  
  
"That's fine sheila, so Kitty, what did you want?"  
  
"I'm like not really sure yet, but when something comes to me, I'll like let you know."  
  
"Ok then, now that we have a deal, I believe it was my turn." John hit two balls in and then missed.  
  
The four played pool for abut fifteen minutes when the girls camp counselor Jenny came in.  
  
"All right, everybody go over to the Mess Hall and get some lunch."  
  
The four teens stopped their game and looked up.  
  
"Can't we finish this game firs?" John looked at Jenny hopefully.  
  
"No, now come on you four, or you'll miss lunch.  
  
The four teen stomped out of the Rec. Room with Jenny behind, making sure they actually made it to the mess hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone, that's chapter six. I tried to update a lot sooner than my last update. I'm sorry if the last chapter in the story was sorta boring but it had to be done. Anyway Review Please. Oh and for those who wanna know Duncan should be making his apperance in chapter eight or so. ~roguefan1309~ 


	7. Cafeteria Food Sucks

Hey everyone, here's chapter seven, I hope everyone is enjoying this story.  
  
I Do Not own the X-Men or anything like that, otherwise, I would probably have Rogue in a lot more of the show, same goes for Remy  
  
Speaking of the show did everybody see the new episode? What is up with the last two episodes, I mean Rogue was like practically no where to be seen, she was only shown for like a couple of seconds. Oh but I heard there was going to be an episode coming up in October called Cajun Spice or something like that and it's supposed to be about Remy and Rogue. **Squeals** Sorry, but I'm soooo excited. I didn't see Impact but I was wondering did they ever say what was going to happen to the Acolytes without Magneto?  
  
Forget me, go and read, oh and review please  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Cafeteria Food Sucks  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue and Kitty walked through the food line, pushing ugly cream colored plastic trays down the counter.  
  
"They like only have on thing here?"  
  
"Looks that way. Kitty, um do ya know what this is?" Rogue pointed down at what looked like old green Jello.  
  
"It like looks like Jello."  
  
Rogue grabbed a fork and poked the green substance. "Since when is Jello not um...Jelloie, this stuff is brick hard."  
  
Both girls shuddered to think about what it could be and moved down the line.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue and Kitty made their way through the maze of tables to where Jean was waving to them. They took the last two seats at the large round table.  
  
"Gawd, how are they kidin'?" Rogue took her fork and stabbed the food on her tray that was supposed to be a meat of some sort. Kitty looked at Rogue's fork that was standing straight up in the meat.  
  
"That's like totally disgusting!"  
  
Rogue flicked the fork with her finger "What the heck is this crap?"  
  
Jean finally entered the conversation about the mystery meat "I think its supposed to some kind of meat."  
  
"Whatever, I'm like totally not eating it."  
  
"Ah'm not either."  
  
"What are we like supposed to eat for the whole month that we're like here?"  
  
Jean looked up from her own mystery meat "I doubt they will be serving this everyday Kitty."  
  
"I like totally hope not, but like, by looking at it, it looks like it's twenty years old."  
  
A grin came over Rogue's face as she got a great idea.  
  
"What are you like grinning about, do you like think it's like funny that we have to eat this garbage they call food?"  
  
"Y know we don't have tah eat this."  
  
Jean arched her eyebrow "What do you mean Rogue?"  
  
"Ah'm saying we could barrow one of the camps jeeps and go get something in town tonight so we don't have tah eat this nasty stuff for dinner."  
  
"Are you like crazy, we would get totally busted, besides, I guess it's not that bad." To prove a point Kitty cut a piece of meat and put it to her lips.  
  
"Your not gonna eat that are ya?"  
  
Kitty put the piece inside of her mouth and began to slowly chew. Jean and Rogue looked disgusted and surprised that the valley girl actually ate the slimy piece of meat.  
  
Kitty could not bare the taste of the "meat" anymore and spit it out in her napkin. "Yuck, it's like eating a rubber tire or something."  
  
"Ah warned ya Kitty, so do ya wanna have ta eat that tonight?"  
  
Kitty looked back down at her plate "No, I guess not. So where do you wanna like go tonight?"  
  
"Ah dunno, Ah did see a pizza place on the way here."  
  
"That like sounds good to me."  
  
Rogue turned to Jean "So, are ya gonna come too?"  
  
"I dunno guys, we could get into a lot of trouble, and if we got caught what would that do to my image?"  
  
Rogue laughed at what Jean had said "Who cares about your image...ok, Ah take that back, but Ah promise, we won't get caught, and ya need to walk on the wild side some times, get rid of your perfect image for once, just be a bad girl."  
  
"I walk on the "wild side" all the time."  
  
"Um Jean, Ah don't think switching your horse on the merry-go-round at Six Flags when the guy told ya not to counts as walking on the wild side."  
  
"Shut up, that was very dangerous, the thing was moving you know, and those horses are hard to get on when they're going up and down. Plus you had to switch horses when it went all the way around so the guy wouldn't see you."  
  
"Aren't ya the little she-devil, so what do ya say?"  
  
"I dunno, if Scott found out."  
  
"Ah promise he won't find out...unless someone blabs." Rogue and Jean looked at Kitty.  
  
"What, I like won't tell anyone, I totally promise."  
  
"I guess I could go, but when are we going?"  
  
"Well Ah can't remember what time Jenny said dinner was."  
  
"I believe she said 6:30, if I'm not mistaken." Jean said  
  
Kitty looked down at her watch "We should like meet by the canoes at like 6:45."  
  
"Yeah, this way all the counselors will already be in here, but Ah think we should get back by 7:15 and sneak back in the cabin."  
  
"That like sounds good to me, what about you Jean?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds good. I'll try and meet you guys at 6:45."  
  
"This is good and all, but how do you like plan on getting the keys and jeep without anyone noticing?"  
  
"Well, Ah thought you could phase me and Jean into the office, Ah can distract some of the counselors while Jean uses her powers to get the keys. What do ya guys think?"  
  
"Sound like a plan."  
  
"Yeah, but who is like gonna drive, could I, I like totally need to practice."  
  
"No!" Rogue and Jean yelled in unison.  
  
"Like why not."  
  
"Ah'll drive, Ah don't want a death wish thank you, 'sides, Ah haven't mad a will yet."  
  
"Like shut up Rogue!"  
  
"I agree, Rogue can drive."  
  
"But...."  
  
"No!" Jean and Rogue yelled again  
  
"Fine, geez!"  
  
The three girls talked the rest of the lunch period. Behind Rogue sitting at a table was Remy, who was listening to every word of the three girls conversation.  
  
"Well, this is gonna be interestin'." Remy spoke under his breath so no one could hear him. But the only thing Remy didn't notice is that he wasn't the only one listening to the three girls conversation. A certain speed demon had been sitting near Kitty and was listening to every word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok Kurt, I brought water balloons, did you grab the string?"  
  
Kurt let out a small laugh and looked at Bobby "Oh yeah, I brought zhe string and some other stuff."  
  
"What else did you being dude?"  
  
"I took some honey out of the institutes kitchen, I also brought my pillow, the one with feathers."  
  
"Good job Kurt, I brought my pillow with feathers too. I also was going to go out to the forest, but I didn't need to, I found this outside our cabin."  
  
Kurt looked at Bobby puzzled. Bobby reached into his backpack that he had brought into the cafeteria with him. He pulled out a small box about the size of his hand and lifted the top off. Inside was a very large spider. Kurt jumped a bit when Bobby showed him. It was all black, and very very hairy.  
  
"Oh man Bobby, zhis is going to be hilarious, I know Kitty is deathly afraid of spiders."  
  
"I know, it's gonna be perfect."  
  
Bobby placed the lid back n the box and slipped it back inside the bag. The two boys continued eating their lunch.  
  
"You know vhat, zis mystery meat izn't so bad."  
  
"Man Kurt, you really will eat anything." Bobby looked up at Kurt who had just finished the rest of his food and pushed his empty tray away. Bobby was about to say something to him, but Kurt had left the table and was back in the line to get seconds on the food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry if this was a boring chapter but it had to be done. Anyway, Duncan will be in the next chapter, I promise, don't know if anyone really cares about Duncan, but yeah whatever. It was hard for me to do Jean, I really hate her. REVIEW! Chapter eight should be up by Wednesday or Thursday. ~roguefan1309~ 


	8. Meet Duncan

Hello everyone, I think this is the fastest I have ever updated, don't get used to it though. This chapter may be boring for some and for other it may not but, anyway, I wanted to say upfront sorry for the Duncan part in this. Go ahead and read, you'll find out what I mean  
  
I don't own X-Men: Evolution, if I did I would have a lot, and I mean a lot more Rogue Remy stuff.  
  
Read and Review, you know the drill  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Meet Duncan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Rogue, do you like wanna go down to the lake and swim or something?"  
  
"I don't know Kitty, Ah'm still kinda nervous about accidentally touching someone."  
  
"Well you like don't have to actually go in the water, we could just sit and like tan."  
  
"Ah guess so, and by the time we're finished we can change and meet Jean by the canoes."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
Rogue followed Kitty back to the cabin. They grabbed their swimsuits and walked to the showerhouse to change. Kitty was first to change and she stepped out through the curtain. (Think of a dressing room curtain.) Kitty's swimsuit was a pink bikini.  
  
"Like hurry up Rogue, everyone else is already down there."  
  
"Ok, Ok, Ah'm finished." Rogue stepped out of the little curtained room. Rogue's swimsuit was a one piece hunter green, which brought out her emerald green eyes.  
  
"It's like about time, let's go."  
  
"Hang on."  
  
"Like what now?"  
  
Rogue put a pair of jeans on over her swimsuit and a ACDC sweatshirt over her swimsuit."Alright let's go."  
  
"Aren't you like gonna be totally hot?"  
  
"Ah'd rather be hot than have someone else mind in meh."  
  
"Yeah, a guess your right."  
  
Kitty and Rogue laid on their towels on the sand. Rogue took off her sweatshirt and started to read a book, Kitty who was next to her had her eyes closed and was taking in the sun.  
  
"hehehee, your too cute." Rogue looked up from her book and noticed where that annoying giggle came from, Tayrn, who was sitting next to Remy giggling about something stupid probably.  
  
"Ah think Ah'm gonna be sick."  
  
"Huh, what did you like say Rogue?"  
  
"Nothing Kitty."  
  
Rogue returned back to read her book until a shadow came over her and her book. She looked up to a very muscular blonde haired boy. Obviously a football player.  
  
"Do ya mind, your in mah light."  
  
"No I don't mind." The boy sat down next to Rogue. Rogue began to get very uncomfortable with his closeness, and put back on her sweatshirt.  
  
She had to admit that the boy was rather cute.  
  
"So are you a mutant?"  
  
"Um, yeah Ah am."  
  
"Your very pretty."  
  
Rogue blushed a bit. **Oh gawd Ah'm Ah blushing, who does he think he is?**  
  
"Oh, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Duncan." Duncan held out his hand. Rogue was a bit nervous, but she did have her gloves on. Rogue shook Duncan's hand.  
  
"Ah'm Rogue."  
  
"Rogue? That's an interesting name."  
  
Rogue didn't respond to what he had said, she just looked past him and saw Remy staring at her and Duncan, Tayrn was practically hanging on Remy's arm. Rogue turned her attention back to Duncan.  
  
"You have really beautiful hair." Duncan held a bit of Rogue's whit streak in his hand. Rogue pulled back really fast.  
  
"Whoa, sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I don't bit."  
  
"It's not you Ah'm scared of, it's mah mutant power, see if Ah touch anyone skin to skin Ah drain them of their mind, If Ah hod on or Ah'm in contact too long the can go unconscious. If Ah touch another mutant Ah get their mind and their mutant power. Some power raght."  
  
"yeah, that's too bad, but their are ways to work around that."  
  
"What do ya mean?" Rogue looked at Duncan a bit puzzled.  
  
"Well, maybe if we get to know each other alittle better like maybe when we get back to Bayville, we could go out or something."  
  
**Yeah raght, go out with a dumb jock like ya, Ah'll pass.** Rogue could still see Remy past Duncan, shuffling a deck of cards, still staring at her and Duncan. Tayrn still at his side. Remy obviously overheard what Duncan was saying to Rogue because when Duncan asked Rogue out Remy raised an eyebrow. Rogue noticed and thought she might mess with the Cajun a bit.  
  
"So what do you say Rogue?"?  
  
"Duncan, of course Ah would go out with ya when we get in Bayville." Rogue gave him a very large but fake smile.  
  
"Great, and like I said, about the whole not touching thing, I can work around that."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Duncan pulled up some of the beach towel that was in the bag and put it in- between his and rogues lips, finally both broke off. Rogue looked up again at Remy who, while he was shuffling seemed to have dropped all of his cards and had a blank look on his face.  
  
**52 card pick up anyone? Maybe Ah went a bit too far, Ah mean Ah don't even like this Duncan jerk, Ah do feel kinda guilty. Wait, it's not mah fault, so what it was one little kiss, not even, a beach towel was between us.**  
  
Duncan stood up a smile on his face "See you around Rogue."  
  
Rogue gave him a weak smile as he turned and made his way back up to his cabin.  
  
Rogue turned back to her novel not even looking up at Remy, who was still staring at her in disbelief, all the while Tayrn was trying to get his attention away from the mutant Goth.  
  
"Oh my god, Rogue, that guy was totally hot."  
  
"Yeah he was kinda cut, but Ah'm surprised that his big ego doesn't slow him down."  
  
"He didn't to seem to like have that big of an ego, and besides, you totally like him."  
  
"Ah do not like him."  
  
"Yeah you do."  
  
"No, Ah don't."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too, you totally kissed him back."  
  
Rogue was speechless, in a way, she did kiss him back.  
  
"Just cause we kissed with a beach towel stuck between our lips doesn't mean Ah like him."  
  
"Does so."  
  
"Does not."  
  
"Does so."  
  
"Does not...ok stop, we're acting childish, it didn't mean anything"  
  
"Like it didn't look like that, and I think Remy noticed that too." Kitty nodded her head over to where Remy was sitting still watching Rogue.  
  
Rogue looked up at him and he quickly broke his stare and started talking to Tayrn.  
  
"Who cares about Gambit anyway?" Rogue asked Kitty  
  
"Don't like tell me you like have no idea, he totally likes you."  
  
"Whatevah, Ah think Ah'm gonna head back ta the cabin."  
  
"Fine, but don't think this is like the end of our little conversation." Rogue stood up, grabbed her things and walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remy noticed Rogue leaving and decided he would go and follow her.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Remy chere, he has some things ta take care of with someone." He got up from the spot he had been sitting with Tayrn.  
  
"Ok, but hurry back."  
  
Remy left in pursuit of Rogue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I kinda hated writing this chapter, I have to tell everyone cause this is gonna drive me crazy this won't be a Duncan/Rogue story, I would never do that to any of you Evolution fans. It just didn't seem to me like Rogue was Rogue in this chapter, I really didn't add any smart ass remarks or anything like that. This is why I hate this chapter. For all you Rietro fans, hang in there, Pietro will be coming into the story soon, that is if I get enough time to work on more chapters.  
  
Review Please ~roguefan1309~ 


	9. Two Fire Lovers

I don't own the X-Men or anything like that  
  
thoughts  
  
Some flashbacks in this chapter, blah blah blah  
  
Ok this is a chapter full of Amara, Jubilee, Tabby, and a bit of John Read and Review Please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Two Fire Lovers  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amara, Jubilee, and Tabitha sat on their beach towels, near the lake.  
  
"So Jubes, have you and ice pick finally realized you Two got a thing for each other?"  
  
"What are you talking about Tabby?" Jubilee began to blush when Tabitha mentioned Bobby.  
  
"What I'm saying is, have you told him you have a huge crush on him, or has he told you for that matter?" Tabby waited for a response from Jubilee.  
  
"He has a crush on me?"  
  
"Yeah, you haven't noticed, whenever he tries to talk to you he stumbles on his words." Amara was one of the very few people who Bobby told that he like Jubilee.  
  
"Yeah, he totally like you Jubes, you should talk to him or something."  
  
"Maybe you're right Tabby, I mean are you guys sure he likes me?"  
  
"Yes!" Amara and Tabitha both said in unison.  
  
"Ok, geez, hey isn't that the guy who plays with fire or something?"  
  
Tabby and Amara looked up and saw a skinny, kinda scrawny, carrot topped, fire maniac walking along the shore of the lake."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**I can't believe Wanda could be so cruel. All I asked her was if she would go out with me. That Sheila is one tough cookie.**  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Oy Sheila, wait up."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I was, well, I wanted to tell you that I like you."  
  
**Ok, why is this Sheila not answering me?"  
  
"You moron why are you bugging me? Get lost, I don't have time to be followed by some love sick puppy."  
  
"So is that a yes that you like me and want to go out some time Sheila?"  
  
Wanda's hands started to glow blue  
  
**Aw great here it comes, the Sheila's about to put a hex on me, just what I need, to be shot down and hexed in one day.**  
  
"Owww, that hurt Sheila."  
  
**That Sheila didn't need to through me into a tree."  
  
"I guess that's a no then huh Sheila?"  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
John rubbed the back of his head  
  
**That actually really hurt.**  
  
John looked up to see three of the X-Sheilas' staring at him  
  
**That Amara is kinda cute**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think he's cute, oh good, he's looking at me!" Amara turned her head so he couldn't see her eyes. Tabitha and Jubilee looked at Amara who was blushing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Tabitha said with a smirk. "That's Pyro, when I lived with the Brotherhood I overheard Pietro talking to him and some of the other Acolytes."  
  
"What's his power?" Jubilee asked Tabitha  
  
"He can control fire, he can manipulate it to form things, like turn it into a dog or dragon, or whatever he wants, but he can't make the fire, that's why he has that lighter on his back."  
  
"Cool!" That was all the Amara could say as she watched Pyro out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"You two would make such a cute couple!" Jubilee squealed  
  
"I dunno guys, I heard he like Wanda or whatever her name is."  
  
"Yeah, but Wanda hates him, she hates everybody. So you have a huge chance with him." Tabby was grinning at the thought of putting the two fire lovers together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Read and Review Please! I do want to thank everyone for their reviews! THANKS SOOOO MUCH! ~roguefan1309~ 


	10. A Swamp Rat's Love

I don't own the X-men or anything like that blah blah blah you all heard it before.  
  
Read and Review, you all know the drill  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10: A Swamp Rat's Love  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue walked along the dirt path thinking about what had just happened back at the beach. She walked down the girls cabin path, but stopped because she felt she was being followed and turned around right into a grinning Cajun.  
  
"What are ya doing Swamp Rat?"  
  
"Remy thought he'd see where his Chere was goin'."  
  
"That's none of your business, now leave meh alone!" Rogue turned around to keep walking, but a Cajun voice stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
"What 'bout are deal?"  
  
"What are ya talkin about?" Rogue was now again glaring at the Cajun.  
  
"Our pool deal, John and Remy won."  
  
"What?! Ya'll didn't win, we nevah got tah finish, remembah, oh wait, Ah forgot, ya got the memory span of a goldfish."  
  
"That hurt Chere, and Remy and John did win."  
  
"Ya'll couldn't win, we didn't get tah finish."  
  
"Well, since we didn't finish we go with the group that got the most balls in, therefore, John and Remy win."  
  
"That wasn't part of the deal."  
  
"Sure it was."  
  
"No, it wasn't!"  
  
"Yeas, it was Chere."  
  
"No it... forget it, Ah dunno why Ah'm even bothering with ya, just leave meh alone."  
  
Rogue walked to the cabin and stalked in. Slamming the screen door behind her. following behind was Remy.  
  
"Didn't Ah tell ya not tah follow meh, or do ya got a death wish or something?" Rogue waved her gloved hand in front of him.  
  
"Remy just wants ta be with ya Chere."  
  
"Don't call meh that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause Ah said so, why don't ya go find Taryn and bug her, god knows she'll love that."  
  
"Ya jealous of Taryn Chere?"  
  
"What does Taryn have that Ah should be jealous of?"  
  
"Aw chere, Remy saw you watching him down at the beach."  
  
"Please Ah could care less about you and Taryn, infact, Ah wish ya would have stayed back there with her."  
  
"No you don't Chere, you like Remy being here."  
  
"No Ah don't, now get out!"  
  
"Non, unless ya want Remy ta go tell Jenny what your gonna do tonight."  
  
"And what would that be Swamp Rat?"  
  
"Oh just that you, Jean, and that Kitty plan on taking the jeep into town tonight."  
  
"Where did ya here that?"  
  
"I got my ways Chere."  
  
"Great, your not gonna tell are ya Swamp Rat?"  
  
"Well that depends Chere, what are ya gonna do for me?"  
  
"What did ya have in mind, ya sick fuck." Rogue couldn't help it, it just slipped out of her mouth.  
  
"Look Rogue."  
  
**Did he just us mah name instead of Chere?**  
  
"I don't want anything from you."  
  
**Did he just refer to himself in the first person?**  
  
Remy ran his hand through Rogue's hair, and Rogue actually didn't pull away.  
  
"when I was you with that guy..."  
  
"Duncan?" Rogue offered  
  
"Duncan? That's that idiots name?"  
  
Rogue lifter up her eyebrow  
  
"I mean, look what I'm trying to say, is that I really like you Rogue and I couldn't stand to see you with him." He took his hand out of her hair and had all his attention focused on the floor.  
  
**Oh mah gawd, what did he just say, is he blushing?**  
  
"I don't wanna see you get hurt Rogue, I know I've been annoying you and that's because I can't stay away from you." He was still staring at the floor.  
  
**He looks so sincere, he actually looks cute.**  
  
"Remy..."  
  
Remy look back up at Rogue into her emerald green eyes  
  
"Remy, Ah appreciate that ya care so much about meh, but Ah can take care of mahself."  
  
"I know, but I don't want you to have ta take care of yourself, I want to be there for you Rogue."  
  
**He's so cute, wait did Ah just say he was cute? Oh mah gawd, Ah can't like him.**  
  
"Remy..."  
  
Remy put his finger to her lips "I'm sorry I bothered you Rogue, and I won't tell Jenny or anyone else."  
  
Remy turned to leave, but Rogue grabbed his hand and stopped him. Rogue wrapped him up in a hug and he pulled her closer to his chest.  
  
"Remy, Ya have been one of the only people who has evah tried ta get close ta meh, and even though it seemed like Ah hated ya and was always putting ya down, Ah guess ya aren't that back, but a wanted to say thanks for wanting ta be there with meh and for meh."  
  
Remy pulled Rogue even closer. A tear rolled down Rogue's cheek, no one had ever tried to get close to the Goth girl, well unless you counted that loser Duncan. But there was the enemy, and Acolyte, who actually seemed to truly want to be with Rogue, someone who actually wanted to get to know and be close with the untouchable mutant. Even the rest of the students were afraid to get close to Rogue except for kitty, Kurt, Logan, and on occasion Scott. Kitty was her best friend, Kurt is her brother, well half brother, Logan was more of a father figure to her, and Scott, well she did have a huge crush on him but he was with Jean now. The rest of the mutants always flinched away or would stand a good five feet away from her if she didn't have on gloves. But here was he enemy, who wanted to be with the untouchable.  
  
Rogue pulled out of Remy's embrace. Remy lifted his hand up and wiped away the tear on Rogue's cheek.  
  
"So, are we on good terms Chere?"  
  
"Yeah, Ah guess so Swamp Rat."  
  
A smile tugged at the corner of Remy's lips  
  
"Rogue, do you think we could ever work out?"  
  
"Ah dunno Remy, Ah mean your still the enemy and all." Rogue looked away when she saw the hurt look in his eyes when she had said this.  
  
Remy lifted Rogue's chin up and looked her in the eye "Rogue, it doesn't matter, and I've been thinking about what Magneto wants to accomplish, and I don't agree with what he wants to happen with mutants and humans. I thin I'm gonna leave him and join the X-Men."  
  
"doesn't Magneto have blackmail on ya or something, Ah mean that's what the Professor said."  
  
"yeah, he does, but I don't care, I can't stand being his errand boy anymore, and I wanna be with you."  
  
"Remy, Ah can't touch, ya don't want ta be with someone ya can't touch."  
  
"It doesn't matter Rogue, I love you for you, you don't need to touch someone to love 'em." Remy took Rogue's hand and rested it on his chest over his heart "It comes from here chere, and I know I feel it whenever I see you or even think about you. I just need to know how you feel about this old Cajun boy."  
  
"Ah dunno Remy, Ah'll have ta think about this."  
  
"Take all the time you need, I'd wait forever for a chance ta be with you." Remy turned and walked out of the cabin leaving Rogue there thinking about everything he said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review Please, so how did you guys like it. ~roguefan1309~ 


End file.
